There Goes His Life
by Capasso-007
Summary: AU Based on Kenny Chesney's "There Goes My Life" My version of what Kenshin's life may have been like had Tomoe....


This story is a songfic based on Kenny Chesney's "There Goes My Life". This is my version of what life might have been like for Kenshin, had Tomoe not died.

All standard disclaimers apply.

*******************************

All he could think about was

I'm too young for this

I've got my whole life ahead

Hell, I'm just a kid myself

How am I gonna raise one

All he could see were his dreams

Going up in smoke

So much for ditching this town

Hanging out on the coast

Oh well… Those plans are long gone.

*******************************

Tomoe had just told Kenshin about her pregnancy with their child. Kenshin had been so exited, and yet- he was just 15. He still wanted to be able to fight for those weak in his country. He wanted to make something of himself. Oh well...

"Kenshin.....?" Tomoe asked quietly, afraid of what his response might be. She very well knew what his aspirations were. But as for herself, she could think of no greater honor than bearing her husbands child. 

Kenshin looked up at her. 

"Kenshin I understand if....if...." her bottom lip trembled.

Kenshin placed a hand on Tomoe's cheek. 

"Tomoe..." he whispered ever so softly, pulling her into a kiss.

And then she knew. He would stay. 

*******************************

And he cried

There goes my life

There goes my future

My everything

Might as well kiss it all goodbye

There goes my life

~0~

Couple years of up all night 

And a few thousand diapers later

That mistake he thought he made

Covers up the refrigerator

Oh yeah… He loves that little girl

Momma's waiting to tuck her in

As she fumbles up those stairs

She smiles back at him

Dragging that teddy bear

Sleep tight

Blue eyes and bouncing curls.

*******************************

Kenshin watched his baby girl climb up the stairs in their small home. How he loved her. Every moment in his life was dedicated to his two wonderful angels. 

The day she had been born, he recalled looking into those beautiful blue eyes. She had just a few little red curls then, but now, she had a full head of curly red hair, that bounced around her face all the time. 

He saw Tomoe waiting for her up the stairs, a smile on her face and a gleam of happiness in her eye. He would never exchange anything in his life for anything different. To him, there was nothing better. He had always been so serious. Afraid to smile, but now....

*******************************

He smiles,

There goes my life

There goes my future 

My everything

I love you, daddy goodnight

There goes my life.

*******************************

The time passed so quickly, and soon his little child had grown into a beautiful woman. He had always been so cautious when she was dating men, and made it a habit of telling every man that she met that he indeed was the Battousai, and he wasn't afraid of killing anyone who would hurt his baby daughter.

*******************************

She had that Honda loaded down

With Abercrombie clothes

15 pairs of shoes

And his American Express

He checked the oil

Slammed the hood

Said you're good to go

She hugged them both

And headed off to the west coast. 

*******************************

He tried to hold back the tears as his little girl was off to start her new life. How he wished he could start life all over again, and go back to that day so long ago, when he first thought all his dreams were gone. 

He held out his arms and embraced his daughter.

"Kiyoko..." he whispered.

"It's okay daddy. I'll write. And besides.." she laughed, "I'll make sure all the guys I meet know you are a true samurai."

Kenshin smiled and pulled his daughter closer.

"I love you.... my little Hime (Princess)." he said quietly. 

"I love you too daddy." 

She then hugged Tomoe, and smiled brightly, exited for all that was ahead of her. She climbed into the car, and drove away. 

Kenshin stood and watched her until he could see her no more. 

Tomoe placed a supportive hand on his shoulder. 

He looked into her eyes and saw everything that he was feeling. 

Pulling her close to him, 

*******************************

He cried, 

There goes my life

There goes my future 

My everything

I love you,

Baby goodbye.


End file.
